


Something Blue, Something Borrowed...

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm taking a break from all the angst!, Love, M/M, Romance, Showhyuk rise!, Soft Shownu, Sweet, Weddings, soft and fluffy Minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Story of showhyuk!





	Something Blue, Something Borrowed...

Minhyuk was just walking in the park when he met him for the first time.  
He hadn't noticed the upturned tile on the pavement, or the sign that said 'careful, broken pavement’ and carelessly walked into the board while smiling up at the sky.  
Somebody offered to help him get up, asking if he was alright, looking up Minhyuk squinted at the face. He'd say that was the moment he fell for the first time, the face that looked back at him smiled. The man's eyes disappeared and the high cheeks took on a rosy tint. Minhyuk was instantly taken by the tall and handsome man who helped him back on his feet.

***

A year after they met, Hyunwoo had moved into Minhyuk's flat and they were managing life pretty well.   
Minhyuk worked as a school teacher and Hyunwoo was an accountant. Minhyuk returned home in the evening and cooked up something for the two of them, breakfast was Hyunwoo's area of expertise. They shared everything from expenses to shampoo and were in complete harmony, till Hyunwoo got a promotion and started coming home late.  
The first time they fought, Hyunwoo had come home drunk late at night.   
Minhyuk had been waiting up for him since Hyunwoo had forgotten to inform him about being late. Two plates of cold food sat at the table, untouched, and Minhyuk asked him if everything was fine between them, tears in his eyes.

“Have you gotten bored with me?” Minhyuk asked, sniffing into the sleeve of his (or rather Hyunwoo's) t-shirt.

In that moment Hyunwoo realized he hadn't spent more than an hour with his boyfriend in the past few weeks and felt the guilt claw at him.

“Minhyuk-ah…” he said, all the anger draining out of him in that instant.

“Hyunwoo… I know that we have started leading a routine life, we never go out on dates or do anything spontaneous…. I… I've probably become boring too, but… please, don't give up on us just yet….i…”

Hyunwoo moved forward capturing Minhyuk in a warm embrace, and Minhyuk sobbed into his shoulder, saying how much he missed him.

They slept peacefully that night in each other's arms.

***

The first time Hyunwoo and Minhyuk went on a trip together was one of their fondest memories.

Shortly after their fight, Hyunwoo surprised Minhyuk with a small trip to a couples spa resort. They spent three long days enjoying each other and relaxing.   
On their way back for the countryside, they held hands all the way, only letting go if they really had to.  
Minhyuk was glowing beside him, and Hyunwoo had never felt more content.

***

Minhyuk woke up with the sunlight falling on his face, soft Ray's filtering into the room form the white curtains in their bedroom.  
Minhyuk turned around to look at the man beside him, his arm was lightly thrown across Minhyuk and he snuggled deeper into his boyfriend's embrace.  
He looked at Hyunwoo's peaceful face and wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

“I really really love you so much….” He whispered to the other. They had done so much together, had been together for almost 2 years, and even though both knew the depths of what they felt for each other, they hadn't yet said it.

Minhyuk had wanted to shout it out for the world to hear, he was so deep in the love that he felt for the other, he knew that there would be no one else he would love as much.

“I love you so much Hyunwoo… I want to say it every passing minute.” He then stretched to lay a soft kiss on the others lips.  
With his heart bursting with emotions, Minhyuk circled his arms around his sleeping partner and deepened the kiss, fully intending to wake the other.

Once Hyunwoo was totally awake, Minhyuk looked at him, cheeks pink and finally said it.

“ I love you.”

Hyunwoo smiled after a moment, when he realized what the other had said.

“And I love you…” he said, the sleepiness leaving him.

The first time they said they loved each other was also the first day they both took leave from work to spend the entire day at home, in each other's arms.  
***

Hyunwoo anxiously fixed his tie. He looked in the mirror, the nerves eating away at him.

The door behind him opened and Hoseok walked in with Jooheon and Hyungwon in tow,   
“It's time” he said, looking at his nervous friend.

Hyunwoo nodded and walked out of the room.

Standing in front of an entire crowd of people, Hyunwoo felt his palms sweat, behind him the priest cleared his throat. In front Hoseok brushed something off his coat.  
Hyunwoo looked at the door ahead, the soft sound of the piano washing over him.

A second later the doors opened and walked in the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on.

Minhyuk wore a white suit identical to his, however he had a pretty flower crown on his head and instead of a bow tie, he had on a silk scarf at his neck, making him look high born. 

A small blue broach on his scarf twinkled in the light as he walked forward, it was a gift given to Minhyuk by Hyunwoo's parents, a family heirloom, now to be carried into the future by their proud sons. 

They locked eyes, both brimming with emotions of finally reaching this place in their lives together.

Hyunwoo extended his hand way before Minhyuk even reached him, and he was enamoured by the grace with which Minhyuk came closer.  
They would become a whole today, and Minhyuk would be his, as he would be Minhyuk's.

The first time Hyunwoo kissed Minhyuk in the church was when they both became husband's, promising to be together forever.


End file.
